This invention relates to refrigerated display cases, and more particularly to open dislay cases having multiple air bands flowing across the access opening of the case. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to a case having easily removable panels in the storage/display section.
This invention is primarily, but not exclusively, directed to refrigerated display cases of the type usually found in supermarkets, convenience stores, etc. One popular case style has an open product display area protected by one or more air bands circulated across the customer access opening. Such cases may either be of the open top type, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,305, issued to Fayez Abraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation, or the open front type, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,720 issued to Elmer Subera, Melvin Steelman, and Fayez Abraham, and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation.
It should be noted that throughout this disclosure, except where specifically indicated otherwise, the term "refrigerated case" refers to medium temperature cases (e.g. case temperatures maintained in the 32.degree.-50.degree. F. range) and low temperature freezer cases (case temperature maintained below 32.degree. F.).
Commercial refrigerated display cases must be maintained with a high degree of cleanliness, both to meet local health code requirements and to present a favorable appearance to the customer. Thus the display cases, and particularly the product storage area, must be cleaned at frequent intervals. Cases which are used for the storage and display of certain types of goods, particularly including meat and poultry products and vegetable products, which are generally of the medium temperature type, generally require more frequent cleanings than, for example, dairy cases and frozen food display cases.
In the past, cleaning the display case was a difficult chore, often requiring the services of trained maintenance personnel to dismantle at least a portion of the case so that the area underneath the bottom display shelf could be cleaned. Heretofore, display cases were constructed in such a way that it was necessary to unbolt or unscrew a number of parts including, for example, the bottom display shelf and the intermediate duct separator panel in order to get access to the main case drain or waste outlet. Such access is necessary, particularly in meat or poultry cases, to clean blood or other juices which leak from the packages and collect in areas underneath the display shelf.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a case construction which permits ready access to the portion of the case below the display area.
A further object is to provide a construction which permits ready access to the waste outlet area beneath the case for cleaning and/or clearing of the outlet.
A further object is to provide a case construction which enables portions of the display case to be readily removed without special tools.